Enough
by UglyGreenJacket
Summary: In the aftermath of Chaos' defeat, Usagi and Mamoru grapple to find their way back to each other and deal with the events of the past year. Angsty UsaMamo oneshot goodness!


_AN: Woohoo, story #2, and we're already writing M rated stuff! What can I say? When inspiration strikes... :)_

 _This piece is only what it is because of the amazing floraone. That woman is a GENIUS. And she stayed up until the wee hours of the morning waiting for me to finish so she could beta for me, and I could get this posted. So, this ones is dedicated to you, my dear._

 _Enjoy, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts and feedback 3_

 _(insert obligatory "I don't own Sailor Moon" statement here.)_

Warm sunlight slowly started to fill the room, bathing the couple on the bed of the 37th floor apartment in a luxurious warmth. The ebony haired man, laid propped up on one elbow, gazing softly at the blonde next to him. She occupied seventy-five percent of the soft mattress. Limbs sprawled out, hair tumbling in waves all around them. _Usako…_

Mamoru attempted to disentangle himself from her hair, but Usagi, sensing, in her sleep, a slight loss of warmth from his movements, turned further into his embrace. Her lips turned into a small frown, seeming to scold him silently for daring to move away from her.

Mamoru reached out and gently brushed stray strands of gold away from her forehead. This was all it took for the dreamy smile to return to her face. Even in sleep, she couldn't hide her emotions.

His mind wandered back to the events of the previous night, a blush coloring his face.

He had been dead. For a year. She hadn't known. Had believed he had _left_ her. That he didn't need her anymore. The thought absolutely _terrified_ him. She was his everything. His heart, soul and joy. Did she truly not know this? There had been no light before her. He was stuck in a dull, gray world, bleak, with no color. Until one day, sunshine, laughter, happiness, and love literally crashed into him. And somehow she had believed he didn't need that anymore?

Mamoru didn't blame Usagi for believing the worst in him. Afterall, he had proven time and time again how capable he was when it came to hurting her. But he couldn't help but feel a heart aching sadness that she had let go, hadn't tried harder to figure out what had happened to him. Then again, he had placed her in the situation to begin with. He was the one who decided he simply had to study in America, leaving her behind to deal with the consequences.

He had left. She had written him letter after letter with no response. Even unwavering faith had to be nourished, and he had left her with nothing. Galaxia had made sure of that.

Mamoru had realized after the plane took off how stupid he was being. She was his heart. It was absurd to think he could ever expect to be away from his _heart._ He had resolved to call Usagi and tell her as such as soon as his plane landed.

His plane had landed, but he was long dead by the time it did.

Galaxia had decided his star seed was to be her crown jewel. She had used it to taunt Usagi, bragging of his murder.

His death had been fairly painless, but the space in between his death and resurrection was anything but.

When the star seed had been ripped from his body, his physical being had ceased, but because that integral part of him remained whole, his conscience was left to wander in the darkness, sometimes forgetting even his name. Even her name.

Mamoru had had the feeling, while wandering the vast expanse of darkness, that he could have simply let go if he'd wanted. Breaking free from this hellish prison and into the bliss of oblivion. But that never seemed to be an option, really. Something kept him tethered to the blackness, and until he heard her soft voice calling his name, beckoning him towards the blinding light, he'd had no idea why he had stayed in the dark. But in that moment, her voice a breath on the wind, speaking his name, he had understood.

And then, there she was. A literal angel with her feathered wings keeping her afloat high above the ground. He looked down and realized in wonderment that he was whole again. He was alive.

He spoke her name, and she turned, throwing herself in his arms, holding onto him for dear life.

Chaos had been defeated, and there was a brief time of celebration. Mamoru had held back so Usagi could have her much needed reunion with her senshi. She had watched them all die, one by one. Usagi probably needed to feel the life in each of them more than she needed anything else at that moment. He knew he would get his chance soon, but he would have been lying had he said his entire being didn't ache for want of having her in his arms.

After they had said goodbye to the Three Lights, and the other girls had gone their separate ways, Usagi and Mamoru had been left alone to, "...Catch up." Minako had said with a wink.

It was awkward at first. Neither knew where to begin, so they simply started walking, hands grasping each other for dear life. It didn't take long for them to realize where their feet were taking them. _Their_ bench. Both looked at each other and smiled softly.

Sitting down, he gathered her up in his arms, holding her to him. She clung to him like he might disappear any moment, and a renewed sadness filled him.

Mamoru knew that when the words did come between them, there would be an endless amount of things to be resolved. He could feel the anguish she had felt over the past year, through their bond, and he had the feeling she was withholding some of it in order to spare him.

Anger coursed through him. Why did it always have to be so damn hard for them? When would it ever be enough? They had fought and died so many times just for a chance to be together, but destiny always seemed to be one step ahead of their happiness.

Fuck, destiny.

It was in that moment that Mamoru decided he was no longer willing to be a pawn in some masterplan, simply waiting for the other shoe to drop. This was _his_ life. And his heart was tucked under his arm, and his desperate need for her had never been greater.

Mamoru noticed Usagi looking at him quizzically. She could feel his anger, and was concerned about its source. He kissed her forehead in reassurance. When he started to pull back, she took his face in her hands and molded her lips to his.

He quickly turned the kiss into one she'd never felt before. This wasn't soft and chaste like their other kisses had been. This was hungry, wanting, _needing._

Usagi gasped at the intensity of the emotions pouring into her, but she quickly abandoned her shock, and began to give back as much as she was getting. Their tongues danced, each taking a turn at exploring the other, slaking their fill. God, she'd forgotten how much she loved the taste of him.

Mamoru's searing kisses started traveling to other parts of her, taking time to savor the sweetness of her skin. When his lips found the pulse at her neck, his tongue darting out to tease, her hands flew to his hair running her fingers through the silky blackness. His name escaped her lips in a breathy moan.

At the sound of her pleasure, he smiled against her skin. The first genuine smile he had worn since his return. With one last kiss to her neck, he straightened and moved back from her slightly in order to look at her fully. A look of understanding passed between the two soulmates, and they were soon making their way down the street, long strides quickly turning into a near jog, towards his waiting apartment.

She giggled as they ran, enjoying the pure silliness of the moment. A six foot tall man running down the streets of Tokyo, while a tiny slip of a girl, maybe all of five feet, trailed close behind. Every minute or so, he would stop to kiss her breathless. Needing to feel her lips moving under his own, so he could know he truly was alive.

Mamoru relished the sound of her laugh. It was like a balm on his injured soul, and he couldn't keep the ends of his lips from curling up, breaking into a grin.

Their hands were clasped, never breaking their connection. This physical touch was their lifeline. Both were terrified that if they let go, the spell would be broken. They might both be ripped apart from each other, once more. But as long as her fingers were intertwined with his, all was right the world.

They managed to stay away from each other until the elevator doors finally closed. Usagi lunged at him, and his frequent practice in colliding with her allowed him to catch her with ease. A minute later, they stumbled out of the elevator, lips locked, and Usagi still cradled in his arms.

Their eyes never parted as he walked the length of the hallway. Blue crashing with blue. So much was spoken between them without a word. How much she'd missed him. How he'd longed for her in the darkness. How she'd begun to doubt his love, and how it nearly crushed her.

He fumbled with the keys, hands shaking. She was absentmindedly playing with the hair at the base of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine.

After years of heartbreak, death, and pain, they were finally able to be _together._

He laid her gently on the bed, her hair sprawled out beneath her in a halo of shining gold.

They undressed each other slowly, taking in the sight of each new piece of skin they had never seen before.

She was stunning. Long legs, soft curves, pert breasts. He drank in the sight of her like a man who'd been wandering in the desert.

And likewise, she was in awe of him. His lean form giving way to tight muscles on his chest. She allowed her eyes to wander further down, taking in all of his beauty. There was no other way to describe it. He was beautiful.

There was no need for foreplay. Their need to be joined far exceeded any need to please one another. Before he could think he was moving inside her.

She could tell he was hesitant at first, afraid to cause her any pain, so she began to steadily rock beneath him, encouraging him to meet her need with his own. Legs wrapped around his waist, doing anything she could to bring their bodies closer.

Time and time again, they joined. Each time more exquisite than the last.

He enjoyed the way his name sounded on her tongue when she gave herself over to ecstasy. She loved the way his face showed every emotion he was feeling. Moments where Mamoru was completely unguarded were rare, but when the careful mask he wore was thrown away, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Usagi had drifted off to sleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning, but Mamoru had stayed awake, simply gazing at her and taking the time to wonder what he had done to deserve her love. He vowed to himself then and there, that the rest of his existence would be spent making sure she never had to doubt his love again. He'd follow her to hell and back. Nothing would separate them, though someone would surely try.

If he was completely honest with himself, he was also afraid to close his eyes. Afraid that this was a dream. A new form of torture he had to endure instead of the darkness. To be able to be with her, to touch her, only to have her taken away every time he closed his eyes. If he kept his eyes open, it would be ok.

He saw her eyelashes flutter, and her eyes open slowly. She blinked, once, twice, three times, until the world came into focus. And despite the crippling fear that gripped her heart, he was still there, all flesh and muscle and gorgeousness.

She leaned up to kiss his chest, and smiled softly at him. Her muscles were sore from the trauma they'd experienced the day before, and she stretched her arms above her head, hoping to relieve some of her stiffness.

This motion caused the sheet covering her lithe form to slip, revealing one creamy and full breast. She blushed when she noticed where his gaze had landed, but she made no move to hide it.

Usagi felt emboldened by this new layer to their relationship. Why should she be embarrassed of any part of her, when they were two parts of the same soul? They had given themselves over to each other freely. There was no need to hide any longer.

Feeling that it had been far too long since she had felt his lips, Usagi pulled Mamoru's face to hers, gently kissing him.

She slowly deepened the kiss, determined to make the most of the time she had with him before the world came in and forced them to deal with things that had remained unspoken or someone else came along, determined to tear them apart.

The problems, the pain, the hurt would all be there, tomorrow. But they had overcome death and every heartbreak possible. They would overcome these new challenges as well.

She loved him. He was alive. He was _hers._

He loved her. She was whole. She was _his._

They were one.

And for now, it was enough.


End file.
